A frequency selection algorithm is used to automatically select the most appropriate operating frequency for an access point (AP) in a WLAN. Frequency selection (FS) is typically composed of three distinct processes: initial FS, optimization FS, and escape FS. The initial FS process determines the best operating channel upon AP startup. The optimization FS process dynamically determines the optimal operating channel during system operation, without service disruption to associated wireless terminals (stations) in the basic service set (BSS). The process waits until there is no activity in the BSS for a certain period of time before changing the operating channel to a less loaded one.
The escape FS process is used to alleviate extreme congestion situations or intolerable interference levels. The escape FS process will only be invoked if the service degradation due to congestion or interference is worse than the harm resulting from service disruption to all associated stations, because all associated stations must first be disassociated from the AP prior to escaping to a different channel. The present invention relates to the escape FS process.